bbcfandomcom-20200213-history
BBC Radio Nottingham
=BBC Radio Nottingham= From Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia BBC Radio Nottingham is a BBC Local Radio station serving the English county of Nottinghamshire. It broadcasts on FM, AM, and digital DAB radio from studios located on London Road in Nottingham city centre. Contents http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/BBC_Radio_Nottingham# hide *1 Transmission frequences *2 Presenters *3 Former presenters *4 Surrounding areas *5 References *6 External links **6.1 Audio clips **6.2 Video clips Transmission frequenceshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=BBC_Radio_Nottingham&action=edit&section=1 edit Radio Nottingham is broadcast on three FM frequencies: *103.8 to Nottingham and south Nottinghamshire, from Mapperley Ridge in north Nottingham *95.5 to Mansfield from Fishponds Hill *95.1 to Newark from Beacon Hill (since January 2004) The Mansfield signal is strong enough to be heard as far north as Scunthorpe, far outside Nottinghamshire. The Nottingham signal may be heard as far south as Leicester. The station broadcasts AM signals on 1584 kHz Medium Wave, from Clipstone, near Mansfield. From 17 August to 24 September 2012 BBC Radio Nottingham stopped broadcasting its normal programmes on medium wave, instead directing listeners to FM or DAB. This was part of a five-week trial to determine if listeners would miss or complain about the loss of services on medium wave. Since 30 April 2004, the station has been available on DAB from the NDEM (NOW Digital East Midlands) Nottingham 12C multiplex from Waltham (main signal and inLeicestershire), Mapperley Ridge and Fishponds Hill (since July 2006). In addition, the station is transmitted via its website, using RealPlayer. Presentershttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=BBC_Radio_Nottingham&action=edit&section=2 edit ;Local presenters ;Networked presenters Former presentershttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=BBC_Radio_Nottingham&action=edit&section=3 edit *Perhaps the station's most famous presenter is broadcasting legend Dennis McCarthy MBE, who continued broadcasting on the station — despite falling ill — right up until the afternoon he died. *Simon Mayo began his radio career here where he worked for four years in the 1980s, moving to Radio 1 in March 1986 *Matthew Bannister, former late night host on Radio 5 Live, worked as a reporter in 1978 *Mansfield's Richard Bacon had his first taste of broadcasting on The Beat *Comedian Boothby Graffoe had a weekly show in the late 1980s for a short time, before it was taken off because of its graphic and saucy humour *John Simons worked on the station in the late 1980s. He is now the award-winning Group Programme Director for GMG Radio Surrounding areashttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=BBC_Radio_Nottingham&action=edit&section=4 edit The nearest BBC TV news is East Midlands Today, who share the studios on London Road (A60) in Nottingham with the BBC Radio Nottingham team. The studio used to be in a building near the Victoria Centre on Mansfield Road before 1998. That building was then used by Nottingham Trent University as the Centre for Broadcast Journalism and is now used as the base for the Nottingham Trent International College. BBC Radio Nottingham faces local competition from the regional commercial stations Gem 106 and 106.6 Smooth Radio, which are broadcast from Nottingham based studios to the wider East Midlands. Trent FM, Nottingham's heritage commercial radio station, was merged with Leicester Sound and Ram FM in January 2011 to form a regional stationCapital FM East Midlands, which carries a mix of local and networked output. Listeners in Nottinghamshire north of Worksop, are catered for by Radio Sheffield broadcasting on 104.1FM from the Holme Moss transmitter and in the Mansfield area commercial station Mansfield 103.2 exists, also transmitted from Fishponds Hill. Category:BBC Radio Stations Category:BBC East Midlands Category:BBC Local Radio